Love is Just Another Word for Loser
by Shimizu-Miharu
Summary: You have always loved Vincent Valentine. But could he really love you back? Vincent Valentine Oneshot Contains Lemon For a user request for a oneshot from Quizilla


You were running down the long, narrow path of mainstreet, quietly panicking to yourself.

"Oh no, oh no, I'm going to be late! My boss hates it when I'm late!"

You gritted your teeth and picked up your speed. It was at times like this when you secretly wished you had a car. You rounded a corner and all of a sudden, BAM!

You stumbled backwards, dazed. Why that little – who would have the NERVE to run into YOU?

"Silixa."

Your eyes widened. 'Oh no, not Vincent! Why, why did I have to run into him, of all people?'

You have had a crush on Vincent Valentine for as long as you could remember. His crimson eyes made him look so sexy, and you had always wanted to run your fingers through his hair. You knew he had no feelings back for you, however. Vincent was a cold man. How could he ever like a girl, especially after what happened to the last one he fell in love with...

"H-hello Vincent." You greeted.

'Oh my god, did I just stutter? What the heck is up with that? I NEVER stutter!' You squeeze your eyes shut.

Vincent studies you for a moment. "Are you okay? You seem flushed." He placed a hand on your forehead. "You're not getting a fever, are you?"

You savored the fact that he had put his hand on your head, but then bit your lip and shook your head.

"Um, nope, I'm just fine!" You threw a cheezey grin.

"Hm. I'll see you later." Vincent says, nodding and walking off.

"Yeah... bye Vincent..." You grumble.

'DANG IT? WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!' You sighed. 'OH CRAP, I FORGOT ABOUT WORK!'

You quickly bolted off again, afraid to face the wrath of your boss, Rufus.

-----------------

You sighed as you stumbled out of your work building.

"Hiya Silixa!"

You looked up and smiled. "Zack!" You greeted.

Zack and you had been friends for as long as you could remember. You absolutley adored his girlfriend, Aerith, and you looked up to her. You considered Zack one of your best friends.

"You don't look so hot. You feeling okay?" Zack said, looking worried.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Just tired from work is all." You smile.

"I see..." Zack says, before Vincent passes both of you, merely nodding at you and Zack.

You eyed Vincent sadly. You were NEVER going to get him at this rate.

Zack raised an eyebrow at you. "Silixa, do you have the hots for Vincent?

"What?" You cry, "No, of course not!"

You could feel your cheeks heat up.

"Ha-ha, you're blushing! You do like him! Don't worry I'll get you hooked up with him." Zack grinned.

"Wait, Zack!" you cried. "Don't worry about it. Just leave it be, please. Really, it's not like he could ever fall in love with another girl anyways..."

"Hey, hey, hey! You don't know that silly woman." Zack said. "There's no harm in trying, right?"

"I know, I know, but it'd be so low of me to get a friend to do it for me instead of me telling him myself..." you sigh.

"Yeah, I suppose you've got a point. But hey, don't get down on yourself. You're beautiful, and there's no way any man couldn't fall for you. Heck, if I wasn't dating Aerith, I would totally go for you!" He said, grinning.

You gave a meek smile. "Thanks Zack."

-------------------

You shut the door to your house and slid back down. You raised your knees to your chest, and buried your face in your hands.

"How am I ever supposed to tell him?"

"Tell him what? And who's him?"

You jumped up in suprise and met face to face with none other than Vincent Valentine himself.

"V-Vincent!" You cried. "Don't scare me like that! And how did you get in here?"

"Details like that aren't important. Who's this guy?" Vincent says, his face showing no emotion.

"Well... um... actually Vincent..." you stumbled on your words.

Before you could say another word, you felt a pair of lips on yours. You gasped in suprise, and Vincent took the opportunity to slip his tounge into your mouth. You deepend the kiss by tilting your head and throwing your arms around his neck, while his lingered on your waist.

After a few moments, he pulled back, both of you panting.

"Silixa Dorrinian. I didn't think I could ever love someone after what happened to Lucrecia. However, I don't know what it is about you that caught not only my attention, but my heart, also, but I think I'm in love with you." Vincent says.

You smiled. "Well, good news for you. That guy that I was talking about was you."

Vincent raised an eyebrow before once again crashing his lips to yours in another heated kiss. You pulled away and lead him upstairs. You lead Vincent upstairs to your bedroom, where once you were both in, you shut the door and locked it.

He smirked at you, knowing your full intentions.

"Silixa. Are you sure you want this?"

You nodded. This was all you could have ever dreamed of. The man you loved in YOUR bedroom, wanting to make love to YOU. You couldn't ask for anymore.

Vincent smirked again. "As any woman should no, a man never denies a woman's request."

And with that, he slammed you up against the door roughly and crashed his lips into yours. Vincent wasted no time slipping his tounge into your mouth and exploring it, memorizing every inch of your mouth. You squirmed underneith him, you couldn't move your arms and all you could think about was grabbing onto him somewhere.

You felt Vincent smirk into the kiss, and pressed your harder into the door, not allowing you to move your hands at all. You groaned in frustration, until you felt his mouth leave yours and his tounge trailing from your lips down your jawline. He stopped once he reached your neck and kissed lightly up and down it, finding your weak spot. You moaned when he hit it, and he smirked and began sucking directly in that spot. You squirmed some more. All you wanted to do was touch him!

Finally, he pulled away and picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder.

"Vincent!" you cried.

He smirked. He set you gently onto the bed, and climbed on top of you. Before he could pin you down, however, you were sneaky and flipped him around on the bed, pinning him down so he couldn't move his hands either.

"We'll see how you like it!" you said, smirking.

You kissed him roughly, but passionatly, and shoved your tounge into his mouth. As you rubbed your tounges together, you heard him grunt softly in satisfaction. You smirked into the kiss.

You pulled away and started trailing your mouth down his neck, trying to find his weak spot. You heard him growl lowly when you hit a certain spot on his neck, and you sucked there. He growled again, not liking the fact that he couldn't move.

He eventually got fed up with it and flipped you over, easily overpowering you. He didn't pin your hands down this time, he let you roam. You ran your hands through his soft, silky brownish, almost black hair. You loved the feel of it. You felt his crimson eyes pierce through you, as his hands creeped up your shirt and slowly, menacing pulling it off. You moaned while he teased you, making sure to stop as he hit your breasts and fondle them through the bra, and then proceeded to pull your shirt off before pulling it over your head. He scoffed at your bra, and you knew he wanted the offending garment out of his way.

You sat up a little bit, your breath tickling his face, as you undid it and threw it to the side. But you quickly cupped your hands over your breasts, grinning at him.

"Take your cloak off, mister. If you get to see my chest, I want to see yours."

He grunted. He quickly threw his cloak and undershirt off, and you gasped at his well toned abs. You traced your fingers up and down his abs while he fondled your breasts with his hands. He squeezed a nipple playfully, and you groaned. He grinned before placing his mouth over one of your breasts, while one hand played with the other breast, the other holding him up. Your moans began to fill the room up. You couldn't take it anymore!

"Vincent...! Please...!"

"Hn."

He got up off of you and took off his pants and boxers, revealing his large erection. You gasped at the site of this. He was huge! You were nervous at first, but then you got excited. You couldn't wait to feel the man you loved inside of you.

After he had pulled his pants off, and unbottomed your jeans, and threw your jeans and your thong to the side. You were wet, and you were leaking quite badly. He smirked and placed his mouth to your womanhood, and you could feel his breath tickling it. He licked your clit once, before diving his tounge inside your warm folds. You gasped and groaned. You attempted to buck your hips but he held them down.

Growing impatient, you began to squirm.

"Be patient, Silixa. It makes it all the more exciting." Vincent said, staring at you.

"No Vinny! I want it now!"

He grinned. "Hn."

He quickly delved his tounge back into your womanhood, and you moaned and squirmed.

"Finally, I think you're ready. Now, are you absolutley positive you want this?" He said, positioning himself.

"Oh god Vincent, yes just hurry the hell up!" You cried.

He smirked. He slowly eased himself into you. You gasped in pain. Before he started thrusting, he allowed you to get used to his size. You were breathing heavily, before you started moving yourself. He smirked again, and held your hips down as he moved himself into you.

Your moans began to get louder and louder the harder he thrust, and eventually, all you could feel was Vincent moving into you, and all you could hear were your moans and every now and then a slight grunt from Vincent. But you could tell from the look in his crimson eyes that he was enjoying every moment of this.

From the sound of skin slapping together, your moans, and Vincents grunts, you knew you were reaching your climax. Vincent must have known too, because he began thrusting harder and harder into you.

Finally, you screamed. "VINCENT!"

Your muscles around your womanhood tightened, and Vincent thrust himself into you a few more times before releasing his seed into you. He let himself sit for a moment inside of you, before pulling out and collapsing next to you.

"Silixa. You are mine now, and no one elses. If anyone tries to lay their filthy hands on you, I swear I will skin them alive." He said, looking at you seriously.

"I know Vinny, I know." You smiled tiredly.

He pulled you into his embrace, gave you another deep kiss, before you both relaxed and fell asleep.

----------------

You yawned. You awoke only to find none other than Vincent Valentine sleeping peacefully next to you. You smiled and pulled him into an embrace. You kissed his forehead lightly.

He groaned. "Silixa?"

"Yes Vinny?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Vincent."

He smilled before pulling you into his embrace, and kissing you deeply.


End file.
